


Supernatural Shadowhunting for Beginners

by KataleesaSkywalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alec and Dean are bros, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Coming Out, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley Has a Heart, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus and Cas are pals, Magnus is like Simon's Dad, Mpreg, Multi, Nephilim, One Big Happy Family, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Magnus Bane, Sassy Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Training, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam, Threesome - F/M/M, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataleesaSkywalker/pseuds/KataleesaSkywalker
Summary: An accidental pregnancy leads to everyone in the supernatural world hunting for Team Free Will. After weeks of being on the run, an unexpected ally appears and transports them to another world, a world full of magic where Nephilim are revered as heroes, not abominations. It isn't long before they come across a group of demon hunters, and everything changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, I'm a huge fan of both of these series, and decided to finally work on a crossover fic for it. I wanted to touch on a few things so that there's no confusion later.
> 
> 1\. Sebastian will most likely not be appearing in this story. I want some happiness for our favorite characters, don't you? He just fucks everything up.   
> 2\. Yes, Clary/Jace/Simon will be in a POLY relationship. If that bothers you, please do not read. I just personally feel that there is chemistry between Jace and Simon as well, so I decided to put that in here since unfortunately, it will most likely never be a possibility in canon.  
> 3\. This is set after Season 2A on shadowhunters, but there are going to be a few differences I'm adding to the story.   
> 4\. If you've seen this story before on my old account, I decided to just post it here and revamp it again once I got the motivation again and finished reading The Mortal Instruments. Writers block is a bitch.  
> 5\. I live for your kudos and comments, so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy! :P

There was no way out this time, and they all knew it. 

Through the broken and dirty windows of the old warehouse, the moonlight shone, barely illuminating the outlines of the twenty or so people surrounding them. Their new friends weren't just people, though - they were  _angels_. Pissed off dicks with wings who were just itching to see three bodies on the floor by the end of this. Sure, Heaven had been gunning for them for years, but this was different. Dean and Castiel had broken a major rule and now they were going to pay dearly for it.

They had been vastly outnumbered before over the years, but none of the three men huddled in the corner were really in any position to fight. Especially Castiel. The brothers were faring no better, exhaustion causing them to sway slightly on their feet. Dean’s stomach growled with a hunger that he hadn’t satisfied in God knew how long, but he ignored it as he always did lately, refusing to be put on his ass by a desire for a cheeseburger.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just the angels who wanted to hunt them down for the broken rule. It was demons and vampires and every other evil son of a bitch that had a bone to pick with them, which was pretty much everyone. Every single baddie that saw a Nephilim baby as a weapon to use in their favor. Even Crowley had turned against them in the end, selling them out to anyone who asked in his quest to possess it. That part hurt Dean more than he wanted to admit, but he had much bigger problems to worry about than the betrayal of a demon that he should have seen coming years ago. He had to save his family somehow, even if he had absolutely no clue how to do it this time. 

Over the years, there had always been a plan. Even if that plan was foolhardy and impossible to achieve, it was still a plan. For once in his life, Dean was at a complete loss about what to do and how to fix any of this. He hated feeling so helpless, when those he cared about relied on him to save the day. He didn’t think he would be able to be the hero, this time.

Not that he ever considered himself a hero, of course.

Castiel was about two and a half months pregnant now. There wasn't yet a visible swell to his stomach, but the angels didn't need to see it to know that it was there. The baby was like a glowing beacon that might as well have been a huge neon sign with arrows pointing to it, considering how quickly they always managed to find Sam, Dean and Castiel. The three men had been running non-stop from the moment the angel discovered that he was carrying the Nephilim, with barely any time to eat or rest in between. The bunker didn't hide them. Charms were only able to keep the angels away for  _maybe_  a couple days at the most, but eventually even those wore off and the brothers and the angel were gone again, desperate to find a sanctuary somewhere,  _anywhere._  Sam and Dean didn't know how much longer they would be able to go on like this, but they sure as hell were going to try. 

_If we go down, then we go down swinging._

The guilt that Dean felt about their current situation was indescribable, and everything else he held onto over the years paled in comparison. It rested on his shoulders like a lead weight, pushing him down until he could barely move out from underneath it. It wasn't just the fact they had been fugitives from the supernatural for the past two months - it was also because he had broken his best friend's heart. 

After he and Castiel had a drunken and emotional one night stand, Dean had a big gay panic and told him that they were 'just friends' and that it was all they would ever be. He also said (while quickly pulling his clothes back on so he could get the fuck out of dodge) that sleeping with the angel was a huge mistake, that he  _didn't_  love him as he had claimed the night before, and that Castiel was never to mention it _ever_ again. The look of sheer pain and anguish on Castiel's face as he ran out the door was one that Dean would ever forget, and a far worse punishment than these halos could ever dream up.

So now as they stood in the corner, huddled together and just as dirty as the rest of the place, he wasn't sure if this was Karma in all her bitchy glory getting back at him for being a complete asshole, or just the way it was always meant to go down. Either way, he always had a feeling that he was going to burn for this someday. Maybe today was that day, and he was about to finally face absolution.

"Give us Castiel, and we will let you and your brother go," the blonde woman in front of the others said, directing her statement at Dean. Her tone was stoic, as was often the case with Castiel's brethren, but there was a hint of underlying disgust that she was obviously trying to hide.

Dean glanced over at Sam, who was standing protectively in front of Castiel with his angel blade held up at arm's length. The angel himself looked terrible, between the baby inside him siphoning grace from him a little each day, and having to teleport them all over God's green Earth to escape his own family. He was leaning against a wall, barely able to stand on his own, one hand holding himself up and the other clutching his stomach. Even in the dim light, Dean could see a sheen of sweat on the angel's pale forehead. 

The hunter frowned in sudden realization. Shit. There was  _no_  way that Castiel could teleport them out this time.

Sam met his eyes and he could see that same realization dawning on his brother's features. Despite that, there was also a determined resolve behind it all, and Dean knew that Sam was going to at least try to fight his way out of here, even if they didn't make it more than two feet. Dean nodded at him in silent understanding. He had to admire his little brother's moxie in the face of overwhelming defeat.

Dean squared his shoulders, stood up straight, and plastered a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no to that, sweetheart," Dean replied, slowly taking out his own angel blade and turning back to the angels.

"You have no way out," another angel spoke up, a red-haired guy with a long copper beard. "This is the end of the line for all of you, unless you comply."

Sam shook his head. "You're lying. Even if we were to hand over Cas - "

Dean shot him an angry glare at that.

" - which we  _wouldn't,"_ Sam emphasized, reassuring his brother with a placating hand. "You would just kill us anyway."

"We just want the angel and the abomination," the blonde woman said. "No harm needs to come to you or Dean Winchester."

Dean felt venom course through his veins at her words and he stepped forward. "Hey! Watch your mouth, bitch! That's my fucking kid you're talking about!"

The angels in front of them sneered at that. 

"That  _child_  is a blight on Heaven," Red said, spitting out the words as if they tasted foul. "It is not supposed to even exist! Nephilim are forbidden - "

"Why... why can't you just go away, Amanaeous," Castiel spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper as he glanced at the blonde. "Please, just... leave us in peace."

"Peace," she said, with a bitter laugh. " _You_ speak to us about peace, brother? You have broken our peace so many times over the millennia we have been alive, and now you expect us to give it to you in return? You have created a  _monster_ , Castiel. Allow us to free you of this burden so you can die with what little dignity you have left."

“Not that you have much of that left,” another angel murmured in the background.

Dean was trying to keep his cool in this situation, despite how much rage boiled below the surface of his skin. Every time they spoke badly of his unborn child or Castiel, he wanted to surge forward and swing his blade until he was surrounded by bodies and the shadows of burned wings covering the floor. He had to be practical, though, because he knew that as soon as he moved against any of the angels, the rest would swarm on them. Sam might be able to hold a few of the winged bastards off, but Castiel was in no condition to fight anyone. At most, he  _might_  be able to take down one angel with a whole lot of effort, but that would be it.

"Look, can't we work this out somehow?" Sam asked, putting on his best ‘work with me, here’ voice. "So that no one else gets hurt?"

Dean rolled his eyes, proud once again of his brother's diplomatic attempt but knowing there was only one way out here - violence and bloodshed. "Stow it, Sammy. These assholes don't want to make any kind of deal."

" _We are not demons_ ," Amanaeous hissed, an angel blade dropping from her sleeve. "We do not broker deals!"

Sam put a hand up. "Look, you have no way of knowing for certain that this child will tear apart humanity like the Nephilim of ancient times. How do you know that they won't be good and pure like their parents, and use their powers to help, not harm?"

The other angels laughed at that, and Amanaeous immediately put a hand up, effectively silencing them, and looking anything but amused herself. Dean wondered when the angels got a sense of humor.

"This...  _thing's_  parents are anything but good and pure, Sam Winchester. Castiel has killed  _thousands_  of our kind and caused us to fall. Your brother has corrupted and broken him in irreparable ways, tainting his grace and ruining his chances of ever coming back home."

At this, Dean looked down at the ground, feeling the truth of her words hit him like a pile of bricks. He was well aware that he was the reason for all of this. He didn't need to hear it again from some bitch in a crisp grey suit and a tight hair bun.

"How can you believe he is anything but a monster? Both of them deserve to die just like the abomination."

"Because I know them better than anyone," Sam insisted, his expression getting hard and angry. "They have done more good for this world than any of you have! They have sacrificed and fought and bled to keep this world standing, while you guys hid up in Heaven like cowards! I mean, really - when's the last time you _actually helped_ to stop an Apocalypse instead of starting one? When's the last time you lifted a finger to help out humanity, instead of trying to snuff it out? Dean and Cas are gonna have a baby and  _now_  you decide you want to be involved because of some old law you guys have that may or may not be relevant anymore? It's bullshit and you know it. This is only happening because you found a way to finally punish Cas and my brother."

Dean wanted to high five Sam right then and there, but he knew this wasn't exactly the time or place. Maybe if they managed to get out of here somehow...

He spared a glance at the blonde angel, hoping with all his being that maybe Sam’s impassioned speech helped in the slightest, that maybe the angels could be reasoned with, but now she and the others just looked more pissed off than before. He sighed. Well, it was a valiant attempt, anyway.

"Enough!" she yelled, causing another row of windows to shatter. "We are not petty, and do not give in to human notions like revenge. Give us Castiel, and you and your brother can go free. If you do not, then all of you will die today."

Dean glanced back at Sam who just looked defeated now. Castiel actually looked to be near tears at this point, his blue eyes full of such sadness and pain that it made Dean's heart twist in his chest. His grip on the blade in his hand was knuckle white and he glanced around the room, wondering if this was really going to be their last stand. After everything they had been through, all the battles that they had fought and managed to win, was it really going to end here in this broken down building? Was his _own child_ going to perish along with the angel he loved, nothing left but an empty vessel and scorched wing marks on the ground? He just knew that he had to do one last thing, no matter what waited for him in the afterlife. Even if he did have a huge audience, he was going to at least try to let the angel have some peace. 

"Cas," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. When the angel looked back at him in question, he continued. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry. I know I hurt you, and I know it's too late to take it all back and make it right. But I wanted you to know that I never regretted being with you. I was just being a dumb ass. I was scared of what it all meant. I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart. You deserve so much better than me and I know it. That's why I never let myself act on my feelings for you. You deserve someone like Sam, with a good heart and the balls to man up and tell someone how he feels. I'm just a fuck up, and that's all I'll ever be. I just... wanted you to know that, no matter what happens. I’m sorry for all of this. I’m just…" He broke off, the words catching in his throat.

Castiel had tears running down his face now, streaking down the dirt that was covering his cheeks. Even Sam looked moved by the sentiment, his eyes softening as he looked at his brother. 

"Dean, I - " Castiel began, but he was interrupted by a man in a black suit and red tie appearing in front of them. The angel's blue eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. "Crowley? Why are  _you_  here?" He spoke the words bitterly, the demon’s betrayal still at the forefront of all their minds. Crowley was never one of the group, per se, but he had earned a place just outside of it in the ‘sort of friends’ category.

The other angels instantly went on the offensive, taking a step back and holding up their blades. "Demon!" Amanaeous shouted. "Leave at once or we will carve out your heart!"

The King of Hell was holding a bowl in his hands with some ingredients that Dean couldn't quite make out, but the coppery scent of blood was pungent in the air. He ignored the threat from the angels as he dipped his fingers in the bowl and drew a red circle on Castiel's forehead before anyone could react. He moved to Sam next, quickly drawing the same symbol and then walked over to Dean, who was still too shocked at his sudden appearance to stop him until it was already done. 

"What the _hell_ , Crowley?" Dean demanded, reaching up to touch his forehead. Did he put some sort of hex on them so they would be even weaker to stave off the angels? Dean wouldn't put it past the swarmy bastard.

The demon put a hand out to stop him. 

"Stop, Darling. There's no time to explain. Just listen. I'm sorry too, Dean. I shouldn't have sold you lot out like that, but it's too late now for Hallmark cards and flowers. I'm saving your bloody lives, so deal with it." He turned towards the angels and flipped them off, then lit a match, tossing it into his bowl with a flourish. "Ianuae Magicae et ad magicam loco!" he yelled. 

The angels began to swarm. Sam, Dean and Castiel readied themselves to face them head on...

... only to have the world around them begin to swirl and disappear into darkness. The last thing they saw before it was gone completely was the angels pounce on Crowley, who was swinging his own angel blade wildly in all directions. Dean doubted that even the King of Hell could survive that.


	2. Chapter 2

When the world finally stopped spinning, the three men found themselves lying on the ground in a haze. They all felt disoriented, their minds foggy and their limbs feeling like they were made of sandbags. They had been teleported before, but this time it just felt different. Hell, the  _air_  itself just felt different, in a way that none of them could describe. 

Sam stared up at the sky, all bright and blue with patches of white fluffy clouds. It looked to be about noon, which was strange because it had just turned midnight twenty minutes ago when they had first arrived at the warehouse - at least, he  _thought_  it was twenty minutes ago. It could easily have been hours, with everything that had happened. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that Crowley had done, but he knew that blood was involved, which meant that whatever spell he had used was a powerful one, and probably a dangerous one, too.

_Crowley. Poor Bastard._

Sam had seen the angels swarm him right before the world slipped away, and he briefly wondered if the demon had survived somehow as he always managed to. That was a trait that had pissed them off so many times over the years, but he felt indebted to the King of Hell for saving their lives. Sam still wasn't thrilled that the guy was one of the people who had made them run for months on end, but at least he came through when they needed it the most. He had been certain that they would end up dying at the hands of Castiel's family, and that his niece or nephew would never even get a chance to grow up and experience life and humanity and all the wonderful and terrible things that went along with it. 

Someone suddenly coughed nearby, and he turned his head towards the sound. It was then he saw Dean and Castiel lying a couple feet away from him, each man still sprawled out with their eyes closed. Worry coursed through him and he tried to sit up, instantly feeling dizzy from the effort. 

"Dean!" he croaked out, leaning back on his elbow and wincing in pain. He must have landed hard on it. "Cas!"

They slowly opened their eyes, each wearing that same expression of disorientation that he was feeling to his core. Sam felt relieved that they seemed to be alright, despite the current circumstances. He forced himself to kneel on the ground, taking another moment or two to get his bearings, trying to ignore the fog in his head. A quick glance around the area told him that they seemed to be alone, but he wasn't willing to take any chances just yet, especially with his brothers so vulnerable right now. He slowly reached around to the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his gun, unlocking the safety and holding it in front of himself. They appeared to be in some sort of alleyway, between two red brick buildings, the stench of garbage and the sound of the city surrounding them. 

"Sammy?" Dean said groggily, lifting his head up.

"I'm here," he quickly replied. "I'm here, man. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. I -  _fuck_. My head is killing me." Dean massaged his temple for a few moments before his eyes flew open. "Cas?! Cas, where are you?" The hunter began to look frantically around. 

"He's right next to you."

Dean spotted the angel, relief and panic filling his features. Gingerly, he crawled over to where his best friend was lying, Castiel's blue eyes still fluttering open and closed as he recovered from the impromptu trip. The hunter gently put a hand on the angel's stomach, panic flickering on his dirty face as he assessed the situation. "Is... is the baby..."

The angel groaned, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. "The fledgling is fine, Dean."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Thank... Crowley, I guess. Dude, what the hell was that?" he asked, his gaze sweeping between Sam and Castiel. 

Sam shrugged, leaning back against the wall and resting his arms on his knees. "I don't know, man. But he helped us, whatever he did."

"We appear to be in New York," Castiel replied, finally sitting up straight and looking around. 

The brothers were instantly on alert, forcing themselves to get to their feet. Dean pulled out his own gun, standing protectively in front of Castiel. Sam stood on the other side of the angel, his eyes continuing to sweep the area for potential threats. 

"Shit. It's definitely farther than California, but they can still find us at any moment," Dean said softly.

Castiel touched his temple for a moment, his face scrunched in confusion. 

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked worriedly. Were the angels coming for them already?

"This is New York, but..." Castiel paused, glancing towards the sky. "This isn't  _our_  New York."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Dean snapped, wiping a hand across his brow. 

The angel shot a glare back at the hunter. "Don't yell at me, Dean. This is not my fault!"

"Guys, can we not do this right now?" Sam implored. He had already been dealing with it for the past couple months, and he didn’t need Dean and Castiel fighting like an old married couple until they knew for sure that they were safe.

The older Winchester paused to look back at Castiel with an apologetic frown. "Sorry, man. We've just been running for God knows how long, and I'm tired, and hungry and stressed the fuck out. I need to know if we're safe or not so that I can either take a breath, or get ready to fight again."

Sam himself had experienced all those same things just like his brother did since they had become fugitives from Heaven and everyone else, but he couldn't fathom what Dean was going through in this situation. His brother felt everything so deeply when it came to those he cared about, and Dean wore his guilt like a set of armor, especially his guilt over hurting Castiel like he did. Sam wasn't really surprised that the two of them had the one night stand (anyone with eyes could see they were in love), but what he _was_ surprised about was how Dean reacted to it after the fact. He had finally told the angel how he felt, and then he got scared and ran away? It was frustrating, but if that speech Dean gave in the warehouse was any indication, maybe now his brother would get his head out of his ass and let himself be happy. 

But this  _was_  Dean Winchester he was talking about, so he doubted it. 

"We aren't in _our_ world," Castiel was saying, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder to steady himself. He still looked worse for wear, but he wasn't sweating anymore and he didn't seem as pale as he did a short while ago. Dean put his arm out to support the angel. "There is magic here. This world is brimming with it."

The Winchesters glanced around once again, brows furrowed as they took in the area. "Is it dangerous?" Sam inquired. 

"Every place with magic can be dangerous," the angel continued. "But I don't think they will be able to follow us here. Whatever portal magic Crowley used to get us here has been sealed tight. No one can get through again."

"So, we're stuck here?" Dean asked slowly.

"It might not be such a bad thing," Sam replied. "I mean, if everyone who wants to kill us is stuck back  _there_ , then maybe we’re finally safe."

The three of them considered that for a few minutes, before Dean spoke up again. "Do you think we really caught a break like that this time, Sammy? What are the chances of that happening? Especially for us?"

"I think if anyone was going to attack us," Castiel said. "They would have done so by now. As I said, this world is different. I can't even feel our Earth anymore. I can't hear angel radio, or sense my brethren."

Slowly, exhausted smiles appeared on Sam and Dean's faces. "Man, I'm sending Crowley a fruit basket when we find his swarmy ass," Dean grinned, putting his gun away. 

"Yeah,  _if_  we ever see him again," Sam said, with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel wrapped his trench coat around himself, covering his stomach. "I'm not sure if male pregnancy is an acceptable thing here yet, so I'm just taking a precaution," he said, at Dean's questioning look.

“Well, no one will be able to see it yet, right? You’re not even showing much.”

“Some might be able to sense it if they look upon the nephilim,” Castiel replied, slowly assessing the area once more.

The hunter clapped his hands together. “First things first. Let's grab some lunch!"

"Dean, we're filthy. No place is going to let us just walk in there."

"Alright, scratch that. We check into a hotel and take a shower. And  _then_  lunch."

As if on cue, Sam and Dean’s stomach began to rumble, and the brothers burst into tired laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, Jace.”

Alec felt like he had been saying it a million times on repeat since Jace found out the love of his life wasn’t his sister. He knew from experience that it wasn’t easy to watch someone you cared so deeply about kissing someone else. A part of him admired Jace for not walking down those steps anyway and telling Clary the good news. The other part, the more protective part, wanted to toss Simon off a bridge.

Not that it would _actually_ hurt the vampire, of course, but it would sure as hell make Alec feel better.

“Stop saying that, man,” Jace replied, with a small smile. “I’m fine. Clary is happy. That’s what really matters.”

“Is it?” Alec asked, leaning against the railing and glancing at the street below them. People walked along the sidewalk in ignorant bliss, and he almost envied them for it. 

Ever since the big fight with Valentine and his minions, the Clave and the Institute had been on full alert, just in case the asshole currently in lockup had a backup plan, as he usually did. Alec himself had taken a lot of sentry shifts lately to help out, and he would never admit out loud that it was because he was semi-avoiding his boyfriend. He was half surprised Magnus hadn't shown up through a portal and hurled a fireball at him or something for ignoring his phone calls. 

Alec and Jace currently stood on the rooftop of the Institute while they performed their daily sentry duty, a light breeze blowing through the air that smelled of springtime. The birds were chirping, getting ready to make their nests. Dogs barked in the distance as they ran around and played fetch with their humans in the park. It was hard to believe that there had been a massacre of Downworlders only a few nights ago, and that he had spent almost a full 24 hours cleaning up the blood from the tiled floor. 

“Yeah, it is.” Jace reached out and patted his arm. “Come on, Alec. I’m fine. Really.”

Alec offered him a smile. Through their parabatai bond, he knew that Jace was lying, but if his brother wasn’t willing to talk about it yet, then he wasn’t going to push any further.

“Have you seen Magnus lately?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “So, we go from _your_ problem to mine?”

“So you admit there’s a problem,” Jace replied with a smirk.

Jace always had a way about him that made you both love him, and want to punch him in the face at the same time.

“No, I didn’t say that.” Alec adjusted the quiver on his shoulder. “There’s no problems at _all_ , in fact.”

“Really.” Jace stood up and came to stand beside him. “Then why haven’t you gone to see him?”

“Is this you avoiding the topic of you and Clary?” Alec fired back. “Because we can bring that up again.”

Jace put his hands up. “Whoa. Easy there, tiger. I was just curious. I care about you.”

“Sorry.” Alec did feel guilty about pouring salt into an open wound with Jace, but his issue with Magnus was still making him tense. 

“What’s going on?” Jace questioned.

Alec sighed, leaning against the railing again. “I told him that I loved him.”

“And?”

“And, he said it back.” Alec smiled a little, remembering the sheer relief he had felt at seeing the warlock standing there in front of him, alive, his eyes full of adoration for the Shadowhunter.

Jace chuckled. “Well, isn’t that a good thing? I mean, if he didn’t say it back, then _that_ would be a reason to avoid him, right?”

The smile dropped from Alec’s face as he thought back to the rest of that day, when he had searched every single floor and every single room of the Institute, terrified he would find his boyfriend’s body among the dead. “I thought… I thought I had lost him that day,” Alec replied softly. “When you and Clary didn’t know where he was… I thought he was gone forever.”

Jace nodded, guilt flashing on his face for the briefest of moments. Alec knew that Jace blamed himself for activating the sword, but the only one he blamed was Valentine for putting his brother in that position in the first place.

“Right,” Jace said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I remember. I’ll probably never forget.”

“It’s not your fault,” Alec told him, another statement he had made repeatedly the last few days.

"This is about you, not me." Jace gestured for him to continue. 

“Anyway,” he continued, running a hand through his dark hair. “When I finally saw him, it was like the world stopped. All I could see was him standing there. I wanted to cry and laugh and yell all at once because I thought for sure that he was gone. _I’m_ the one who is supposed to die before him, Jace. Not the other way around. I don’t even know why he was there.”

“He was there for you,” Jace replied. “To help you and to help save Simon. To stop Valentine from destroying the Downworld.”

“But he almost got himself killed in the process!” Alec cried out, the sound causing some nearby birds to quickly flap away in a panic. “He was supposed to stay at the loft with Clary until this was all over.”

“That’s what this is all about?” Jace asked. “You’re mad because he didn’t listen to you?”

“No, I’m mad because I almost lost him! Because now I know I love him and he loves me,” Alec said, with a heavy sigh.

“And now you’re vulnerable. Now you know that this is real, and if something should happen to either of you, the other will be destroyed.”

Alec hated when Jace was right, especially about things like this. He gave a short nod, avoiding eye contact. “Yes.”

The two of them were silent for a moment, each one feeling the others tumultuous emotions. Finally, Jace spoke up again, his voice full of pain, and very uncharacteristic of the tough, cocky, unshakable man that Alec knew.

“I love Clary with all my heart. When I found out we weren’t brother and sister, I felt a weight lift off of me. I felt so _relieved._ I’ve been running on adrenaline and alcohol so much lately that I almost forgot what that felt like. I wanted to run to her and hug her and kiss her and be with her, but when I saw her kissing Simon…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “When I saw her with Simon – she was so happy, Alec. How could I take her away from that?”

“She loves you,” Alec replied. “You know she does.”

“But she loves Simon, too. What am I going to do about that?” Jace huffed a laugh.

Alec gave a shrug. “Eventually you’ll tell her when the time is right. She deserves to know. And you deserve to be happy.”

Jace clapped Alec on the shoulder. “When did you get so wise, brother?”

Alec gently punched him in the arm. “When did you get so emotional?”

“Hey!” The two of them began to playfully wrestle together like they did when they were kids, and for a little while, things were truly right in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon, Luke and Clary were sitting together at the Jade Wolf, the events of the past few weeks finally catching up to all of them. The capture of Valentine was bittersweet. Despite what heinous things the man had done and all the people he killed in his mad quest to create his army, he was still Clary’s father, a fact she couldn’t quite wrap her head around.

She liked to think that she was nothing like him. She wanted to believe that she was all Jocelyn Fairchild and none of Valentine Morgenstern. She wished that the man currently sitting in front of her nursing a coffee would have been her real father. Maybe in all the ways that truly counted, he was.

It was Luke who taught her how to ride a bike. He took her to the family cabin and showed her how to fish. He taught her about boys, and to be careful who she gave her heart to, because even the nicest boys in the world could have a demon inside them.

Clary had no idea at the time just how true that was.

Before Jace and Simon, she had never really been interested in guys before. She was happy with her art, and sitting in her room and drawing or painting was the best part of her day. She could create entire worlds out of watercolors or acrylics. She could make heroes win and villains fall. There was no death - there was life, and beauty, and the magic that she spun from her brush or pen. Clary longed for that normalcy again sometimes, when the night was long and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed her mother. It was funny how many terrible things your mind made you remember when you were all alone. 

Clary glanced sideways at Simon, all smiles and laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners like it always did when he was _really_ happy about something. She didn’t begrudge him that happiness – not even a little bit. He had resigned to an immortal life of always having to lurk in the shadows. Now, that life might be just a little bit easier walking in the sunlight. She had no idea how it happened, but she hoped it would last forever.

Luke was smiling, too, but there was an anguish in his dark eyes that was unmistakable. He had lost several pack members in the attack on the Institute, including Alaric, one of his most loyal friends. He had lost Jocelyn just as Clary had, a topic that he had yet to really discuss. Clary supposed there hadn’t been much time for remembrance,  considering none of them had much time to _breathe_ lately, much less mourn their dead. She hoped that since Valentine was locked up now, perhaps they would get that chance.

Her mind wandered to Jace as it often did lately, wondering how her brother was taking everything that had happened. He had believed for the longest time that he was a monster, born and bred to be Valentine’s perfect killing machine. Yet the sword activated, it didn’t get destroyed. Clary couldn’t help but wonder what else her father had been lying about.

She sighed, earning the attention of the other two men at the table. Simon put an arm around her shoulders, his smile fading and concern filling his features.

“Clary, you okay?”

She tried to smile back at him, but she felt like her face was made of thick clay and immovable. “I’m fine, Simon.”

“You’re lying,” Luke said, eyebrows narrowed as he gazed back at her. Sometimes she hated that he could read her like a book. “You know you can talk to us, right?”

She nodded at him, grateful for the millionth time in her life to have him around. “I know. Thanks, Luke.”

He reached across the table and patted her hand. “Valentine is locked up. We won.”

“Did we?” Clary asked softly, staring down into her untouched hot chocolate. “He’s locked up but… the sword is missing. Downworlders are dead. Who knows how many people he has that are still out there, ready to fight his cause?”

“Let them come,” Simon replied. “We will beat them again.”

Clary finally could smile at him then, remembering how he came out of nowhere and fought off Valentine’s goons. “You’re pretty bad ass now. You know that, right?”

Simon smirked at her, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead. “So are you, Fray. But I still can run faster than you can, so there’s that.”

“For now,” Clary challenged, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “Once Jace trains me more – “

“How is he, anyway?” Luke asked, that concerned look on his face again.

Clary gave a shrug of her shoulders. The truth was, she hadn’t seen him since that awful night in the Institute. At this point, she wasn’t sure who was avoiding who. Maybe it was a bit of both. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s just spending time with his family.”

She saw a look pass between Luke and Simon, but neither of them made a comment about what she said.

“So, what do we do now?” Simon asked, leaning back in the booth and effectively changing the subject. “What if Clary is right about Valentine having people who still want to destroy the Downworld?”

Luke took a sip of his coffee before replying. “Then we face it head-on, like you said. I just hope that they decide to give us all a break before they try to –“

He was interrupted by the sudden shaking of the whole restaurant. The tables and chairs began to wobble and turn on their sides. The windows rattled and shattered, the glass falling in a spray to the floor. Clary and Simon quickly ducked under the booth to avoid any damage while Luke and the werewolves huddled down in a corner, each of them looking nervously around as pictures and potted plants came crashing to the ground.

After what felt like an eternity, the shaking stopped, and everyone slowly got to their feet. Clary shook rubble out of her hair, while Simon ran to help a werewolf who had gotten caught under a piece of roof that had managed to shake loose.

“What happened?” Clary asked Luke, who had come to stand beside her again.

“A portal just opened somewhere in New York,” the werewolf replied, his eyes nervous and alert. The other werewolves began to pick up the mess in the restaurant.

“What? That doesn’t make sense. We open portals all the time and the city doesn’t shake like that.”

“This isn’t a normal portal,” Luke continued, walking over to the window and looking out. “Someone very powerful just arrived in the city. Someone from a very different dimension.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, the brothers and Castiel had been booked into a motel room, much to their combined relief.

After they each took a shower, Sam and Dean laid down on their beds and immediately fell asleep. Castiel climbed onto the bed next to Dean and relaxed against the headboard, looking fondly down at the hunter that he loved so much. He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke the wet locks that were plastered against Dean’s forehead, because he still wasn’t exactly sure where they stood.

The speech in the warehouse had been beautiful, but he was fairly certain that Dean had only said it because he thought that they were all going to die. Humans were known for their illogical and desperate ‘end of the world’ behavior. Castiel believed deep down that the hunter loved him, but he didn’t know if Dean would ever be ready to fully accept it, even with a baby on the way.

Dean had gone into panic mode when Castiel revealed that he was carrying a Nephilim, but there were a few reasons for that. The first being that he was shocked that such a thing was even possible, considering the angel was in a male vessel. The second reason was that they all knew what the pregnancy meant. Nephilim were abominations in the eyes of Heaven and weapons in the grubby hands of Hell. They would be hunted and killed. Well, Sam and Dean would have been killed, anyway – Castiel would have been kept alive until he gave birth and _then_ killed.

The angel had both regret and excitement over the life growing inside him. The child that was half him and half Dean was already so pure and good, and he could feel the joy that radiated from the tiny soul that he would recognize anywhere. But he knew what the cost would be to carry it to term. He almost got rid of it then and there, but he knew that Dean deserved to know, even if that knowledge ended up in disappointment and anguish.

Castiel gently laid a hand on his stomach, feeling the tiniest swell that made his pants a bit tighter than they usually were. He wondered if this place that Crowley had transported them to was really safe, or if they were all just fools for hoping that it was.

His gaze swept between the two brothers, who had fought to keep him safe for so long, without a thought for themselves. He owed Sam and Dean so much, and he regretted every time that he ever went against them. He always thought he was doing the right thing, but he always ended up making things worse. Dean was the one who managed to predict the inevitable outcome of his missions. He always knew, he always warned everyone. The hunter was smarter than people gave him credit for. Castiel knew that he should start listening.

An alarm went off, coming from Dean’s phone, and the Winchesters’ began to stir. Castiel grabbed at the device to quickly turn it off, but both brothers were already sitting up in bed. The exhaustion was still clear on their faces, but they did look much better than they had when they first walked through the door.

“Get some more sleep,” the angel urged, putting the phone on the nightstand. “We can get some food when you both are more rested.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said, standing up anyway. “But we _need_ to eat. We haven’t had anything in our stomachs for days.”

The angel felt guilt pool in his gut and he looked away. This was all his fault. “I’m so sorry…”

“For what?” Sam asked, confused.

 “For all of this.”

Dean rose from his side of the bed, stretching out his limbs and yawning loudly. “Why? You’re not the one trying to kill us. This time,” he added, with a chuckle. Castiel found no humor in it, and shot the other man a glare. He had been ashamed for years that he tried to kill them both at one time, and he hated that Dean made light of that betrayal.

“Dean, that isn’t funny!” Castiel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, come on man,” Dean replied, putting his hands up. “I’m just teasin’. Trying to lighten the mood, you know?”

Castiel said nothing, and simply stared ahead in silent anger.

Sam looked between them both, then cleared his throat as he often did in these situations. “So, uh - I noticed this pizza place when we came here, called _Giovannis_? I was thinking that maybe I could go grab a couple pizzas, and then we can relax here tonight and binge watch some T.V.”

“Sounds good, Sammy,” Dean answered, walking over to the sink and splashing water on his face. “Just be careful, huh?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s only a block away.”

 “Are you sure? I mean – I could come with you if you want?”

“No, honestly it’s fine. If I see anyone tailing me I’ll get out of there and lead them away for awhile.”

Dean looked worried as he walked back into the main room, using a crisp white towel to dry his face. There was still a few months’ worth of beard on him, and Castiel found that he enjoyed the look, despite the reasons why it got there.

The older Winchester finally nodded. “Okay, man. See you in a bit.”

Sam glanced over at Castiel. “Are you hungry? I know you’ve fallen asleep a few times and snuck fries off Dean’s plate…”

His voice was gentle, as it often was when he was trying to be sensitive in a delicate situation. The angel wasn’t upset at his new need for human things – in fact he had expected it. The child growing inside him needed more nourishment than just grace and love, and he was willing to provide whatever it needed, even if it made him slightly more human himself.

“Yes, please get me some of that garlic bread with the cheese on it,” Castiel replied, feeling his stomach begin to growl at the thought of it. When they had visited Chicago while on the run, he had fallen in love with cheesy garlic bread at a hole in the wall pizza place, and always ordered it whenever they had the chance.

“Got it.” Sam quickly pulled on his boots and then headed out the door.

Dean and Castiel were silent for a few minutes after Sam left, each one sneaking a glance to the other, until Dean finally sat back down on the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel knew what he wanted to talk about already, and so he mentally tried to prepare himself for the rejection.

He didn’t think he would _ever_ be prepared for it.

“Listen, man,” he began, avidly avoiding eye contact. “About what I said in the warehouse…”

Of course. This was it. Dean was going to back out of what he said. Castiel could hardly be surprised though. “I know, Dean,” the angel said softly, looking down at his hands. “You thought we were going to die. You didn’t… mean it.” The words stuck in his throat, but he said them. Despite how much they hurt, he wanted to make this all easier for Dean.

Anything for Dean Winchester.

“Yeah. I mean no! Look.” Dean turned to face him. “I - I meant what I said, but – “ He looked nervous, almost terrified. “I don’t know if I’m ready to… do all this yet.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “To be a father?”

“No. I’m the kid’s dad and I’m going to be there no matter what. I meant… me and you.”

“I see.”

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know how you feel, and howI feel… and it’s still very new to me.”

“Being with a man, you mean?”

“Well, yes. That. And being in an actual relationship.” Dean laughed a little. “The last person I was with was Lisa, and that was years ago, and I was only with her ‘cause Sammy asked me to.”

Castiel nodded, allowing him to speak from the heart. It was rare that Dean opened up like this, and he didn’t want to spook him and make him change his mind. Granted, he didn’t want to think about Lisa and Dean’s time with her, or how Castiel had watched him rake leaves on that fateful day so many years ago.

“I’ve always been a one night stand kinda guy, Cas. And always with a chick. I don’t know how to be with a dude. I don’t even know if I’m gay. I mean, I like girls, right? But I – I was with you. So what does that make me?”

Castiel didn’t have an answer for Dean. He was still very new to feelings himself, nor did he fully understand why humans worried so much about labels and gender. To him, love was love, no matter who it was with. That was the important part.

“It makes you Dean Winchester,” the angel said, his hand trailing down to his stomach again. “What does it matter if this vessel is male or female? You love me, right? You wanted to be… with me?” He said the last sentence hesitantly, not sure if Dean still regretted that choice or not, even after the speech in the barn.

Dean looked down at his feet. “I don’t regret us having the kid together, Cas. I could never regret that. Even when we were on the run, dead tired and so hungry we would have eaten roadkill, I never regretted it once.”

“But what about me?” Castiel asked hesitantly. “What about your feelings for me?”

The hunter shrugged. “I know that I have feelings for you. I just don’t understand them yet. I’ve never been good with the love… and love. You know that.”

“So you just need time?” Castiel replied, a spark of hope blooming in his chest.

Dean slowly nodded. “Time. Yeah, I can do that.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Look, Cas. I was raised to be the manly man. The macho, bad ass hunter who didn’t take shit from anyone. I had to learn that as soon as I could hold a shotgun in my hand. Hunters who were - who liked the same - you know – they were whispered about and made fun of. They weren’t taken as seriously as the others.” He looked towards the window where the sun was setting in the distance. “I don’t want to be laughed at.”

Castiel looked sympathetically at his friend and reached out to touch Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you had to witness that. My Father is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.”

“It’s not about God,” Dean replied. “It’s about me. I was raised to think a certain way, and now I’m trying to change it.”

“But you’re not homophobic about others,” Castiel said. “You loved Charlie for who she was, even though she preferred the company of women.”

Dean gave a wistful smile and nodded. Castiel tried not to bring up the Winchesters’ adopted red-haired sister that often, but he hoped that it would help Dean see that it was okay to be with a man, without judgment.

“It doesn’t bother me, no. But it seems to bother other people.”

Castiel shook his head. “I will never understand humanity.”

“You and me both, buddy.” Dean turned to look at him, his green eyes slightly wet with unshed tears. “Look, you know how I feel. Just please be patient with me. I’m not ready now. And besides, I think we all need to just take a beat and figure all this out. I still have no idea where we are, or if the angels are coming after us. I need to know that you, Sammy and the baby are safe before I can even think of anything else.”

Castiel smiled at him. Typical Dean Winchester. Always thinking about everyone but himself. At least there was a possibility now that the hunter wouldn’t shut him out forever, and he would hold onto that. “Of course, Dean. I will wait for you as long as you want.”

Dean looked grateful at that. “Thanks, Cas. It… means a lot.” He clapped his hands together and stood up again. “Now, enough chick flick moments. What do ya say we pop on the T.V. and watch some bad reality shows, huh?”


	6. Chapter 6

The Shadowhunters, Luke and Simon met up at Magnus' loft, despite Alec's initial objections. He felt like a complete asshole for not contacting his boyfriend before this, and even worse that the only reason he was doing it now was tto ask for help yet again. The warlock was not going to be happy, and the Shadowhunter could hardly blame him for that. Alec knew that he should have called Magnus up after the long talk he had with Jace earlier, but he was still afraid of what it all meant. Saying 'I love you' was a big thing, and he didn't know what to do from here. 

"We have to do this," Jace said, leading the rest of the group as they climbed the steps together. "I don't want to get the Institute involved until we know what we're dealing with here."

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to him since... " Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder to halt him. "He's not going to help us after how I've been treating him."

Jace turned to look at his parabatai, a sympathetic look on his face. "I get it, Alec. I do. But Magnus loves you. He's not going to just give up on you because you didn't call him for a few days."

"The guy's immortal," Simon chimed in, trying to be helpful. "What's a few days to someone who's gonna live forever?" He said the words playfully, but he still sounded bitter.

"Don't remind me," Alec sighed. "It doesn't mean he's going to just welcome me with open arms when we get there."

"He'll help us," Clary said gently. "He always does." 

Alec still wasn't the biggest fan of Clary Fray, but he didn't hate her as much as he used to. He appreciated her efforts at trying to remain positive about the whole thing, but he knew Magnus better than any of them. He'd be lucky if the warlock didn't turn him into a frog and move on with his day.

Luke pushed ahead of the group. "Look Alec. You know I care about you and Magnus, but right now this is bigger than you two. Hell, it's bigger than all of us. Magnus will know that. Let's get this done, and then you two can sit down and have a much-needed talk, okay?"

Alec nodded at the werewolf and moved aside. "Stay on the mission. Got it." 

Luke patted him on the shoulder. "Let's get through this together, huh? All of it."

Right. It would be a regular walk in the park. 

The group continued to ascend the stairs, with Alec trailing behind them. He was hoping that if he wasn't the first thing Magnus saw, then they might have an actual chance to get some help. He had originally wanted to stay behind at the Institute, but he didn't want his siblings or the others to deal with the potential threat alone. They still weren't any closer to finding out what made the portal and where it happened. All they knew was that it was made with dark magic, demonic magic, that was more powerful than anything they had seen before. 

Luke knocked twice on the door before Magnus answered. The warlock was wearing an emerald green silk shirt over black trousers, with sequined green sandals on his feet. His hair was perfectly styled and coiffed, his eyeliner immaculate, but there was still an underlying pain in his eyes - eyes that immediately flashed yellow as they looked past the others and spotted Alec lurking in the background. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Alec Lightwood_." Magnus' tone was all sass and spite, and Alec cringed upon hearing it. "I was beginning to think that you forgot where I lived."

"Magnus, I -"

The warlock waved a hand and the door shut, leaving the others to stand in the hallway in shocked silence.

"That went well," Simon said, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. 

"Shut up, vampire," Jace snapped.

"Jace!" Clary chastised, but the blonde Shadowhunter ignored her. 

"We don't have time for this." He moved past Luke and angrily rapped on the door. "Magnus! We need help, okay? Something powerful came through a portal somewhere in New York, and we need to find it as soon as possible!"

"Maybe I should just leave," Alec said reluctantly, guilt and sorrow hanging on his shoulders like a heavy cloak. 

"No, you stay right here," Isabelle told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Magnus, please!" Simon called out. "Something bad is happening and you're the only one who can help us."

There was a pause, and then the door slowly opened. Magnus peered out, concern in his eyes as he looked at Simon. "I know."

"You _know_?" Jace chided. "And you weren't going to help us because of Alec?"

Magnus sighed, opening the door further and motioning them in. "I have a flair for the dramatic, as you people should know by now. My boyfriend was being petty, and now so was I." He sauntered into his living room where he plopped down on a plush magenta colored chair. 

Alec felt his heart turn icy cold in his chest, but he tried to say nothing on the subject. Magnus was finally willing to listen, and he wasn't going to jeopardize that no matter how much Magnus' words hurt him. 

Luke cleared his throat and sat down opposite the warlock in a red chair. "A few hours ago, someone came into this world. So far all we have found out is that it's dark and demonic in nature."

"We can't seem to find out where it came in," Isabelle spoke up, walking over to the window and looking out. 

"It must have been somewhere around Luke's place, because everything that was in a square mile radius around it was affected," Clary said, tugging nervously at her red hair. "The _Jade Wolf_ almost collapsed in on itself."

The warlock listened to them without a word, and without a hint of emotion on his face, tapping his fingers on the armrest as they spoke. His gaze swept around the room, before finally landing on Alec. "Interesting."

"You said you knew about this?" Jace said impatiently. "What is it, then?"

Magnus gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Demonic energy. Magic. Kind of my thing."

Jace looked like he wanted to punch the warlock in the face. Clary put a hand out again to placate him, but he sidestepped her and folded his arms over his chest. "Thanks for being _so_ helpful."

"Anytime!" Magnus replied cheerfully.

The two just glared at each other before the warlock turned away. There was complete silence in the loft until Magnus spoke up again a few moments later. 

"Why didn't you call me?" The question was directed at Alec. 

"Are you sure that you should - "Luke began, but Clary put a hand on his arm. "Nevermind." The werewolf sighed and walked over to stand beside Isabelle. 

"We'll just... be over here when you're ready. Come on, guys." Clary walked out of earshot of their conversation with Jace and Simon on her heels, giving them a little privacy. It might not be the time or the place for the talk right now with everything that was going on, but Alec knew that as long as there was conflict in their group, nothing would get done. Their lives were nothing but constant conflict nearly every single day, and a missed chance for an important conversation could be the last.

"I didn't call you because - I was afraid," Alec said softly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. "Afraid? Of what?"

Alec sighed and walked over to sit down on the blue ottoman near his boyfriend. "We said the words, Magnus. Those three words that change everything."

"Did you not... _mean_ them?" Magnus asked, the worry evident in his tone. Alec didn't think that a person as powerful as Magnus could ever be worried, but there he was - looking absolutely terrified for the answer. 

Alec put a hand out. "No! It's not that. I was afraid because of what it meant."

"We love each other. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes. And no." Alec looked down at his hands, and the tiny white scars that covered them. Each one had a different story, and he could remember exactly how he got them. The first time his finger slipped when he drew an arrow. The first time he went to swing a sword and his hands were so sweaty he dropped it and attempted to catch it. He traced them absently with his thumb as he continued. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "When I couldn't find you, I thought you were lying there with the other people Valentine killed."

Magnus leaned forward and put a hand on his arm. "Alexander, I'm right here. I'm perfectly fine."

"But I didn't know if you were or not!" Alec's voice was way above a whisper now, but he didn't care. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"I _am_ forever," Magnus said. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"The sword would have killed you if you had been there," Alec insisted, lifting his gaze to meet the warlock's. "I don't know what I would have done if it had."

Magnus gave a wistful smile. "You would move on. Find someone else deserving of your love. Live out the rest of your days - "

"I don't want anyone else," Alec exclaimed. "I just want you!"

"I want you too. How is that a problem again?"

"It's a problem because if something happens to either one of us, the other will be destroyed." Alec's voice shook as he spoke. 

"My Dear Alexander." Amusement and love shone through the warlock's eyes. "That's what love is. It's full of risks and pain and beauty. Nothing in this weird, crazy, wonderful world can compare to that."

Alec smiled, taking his boyfriend's hand in his. "And you really want me? Even though I'm nothing but a lowly mortal?"

Magnus winked at him. "A lowly mortal with a stamina rune."

Alec grabbed the warlock by his shirt and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together. It felt like a million fireworks exploded in their mouths as they collided, the relief coursing through him as he held Magnus tight. 

"Good, you guys made up. Now, do you think we can discuss a plan for fighting the big bad evil that's come to our city?" Jace asked. "Or do you wanna make out some more while we wait outside?"

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea -" Alec began, but Magnus lightly punched his arm. "Another time, then."

The others gathered around them. It was time to let Jace "The Cockblock" Lightwood have the floor. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 "New York pizza, man," Dean said, his mouth full of pepperoni and melting, dripping cheese that clung to his chin. "Ain't nothin' like it."

Sam nodded his agreement, as he enjoyed his own spinach and mozzarella pie with a flourish.

He had been eating it just a little _too_ fast, and his stomach was already beginning to protest, but he didn’t care. It had been a very long time since they could all just sit together like this and enjoy a meal without the imminent threat of someone finding them and attempting to kill them. 

"Chicago's pizza was pretty damn good too, though."

"Hey, Death said the same thing!" Dean replied with a laugh, then gave a shake of his head. "How is _this_  our life, Sammy? Where knowing _t_ hat is completely normal for us?"

"I learned a long time ago to just go with the flow, dude," Sam answered, a piece of leafy spinach hanging out of his mouth. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Dean shot him a disgusted look, then continued with his thought. "I mean, come on - I've had lunch with Death, God Himself made waffles in our Bunker - it's just  _weird_."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, pausing to wipe his face with a napkin. "Let's not forget when we mediated a heart to heart with God and Lucifer to work out their problems."

The older Winchester laughed. "Yeah, I know. And I thought  _we_  had daddy issues! But those winged dicks sure take the cake - "

Dean suddenly stiffened, his green eyes sliding over to the angel that was leaning against the headboard of their bed. Castiel's face was stoic as it normally was, but a flash of hurt flickered in his own eyes for the briefest of moments, betraying how he actually felt. 

The hunter sighed. Once again, he was a tactless asshole and he had hurt someone that he cared about. Awesome. Dean hadn't just made fun of his best friend's Father and brother, but all of his brethren in general,  _including_  Castiel himself. Then there was the fact that Castiel had been possessed by the Devil. Dean was the only one of the three of them who  _hadn't_  let Satan hitch a ride, and by all accounts it wasn't exactly a fun day at Disneyland. He still felt that overwhelming guilt in his heart that Castiel had felt like saying 'yes' to his own brother was the only way to fix everything. It also wasn't lost on Dean that the only reason they needed to fix everything in the first place was because he decided to get an evil tribal tattoo while on a road trip with Crowley.

t was times like this that he wondered what the angel ever saw in him. 

_And now he was stuck being pregnant with Dean’s baby. Poor bastard._

"Cas - " Dean began, but the angel waved him off.

"I'm alright, Dean. Don't let me ruin your good mood." The angel swung his legs over the side of the bed and snatched another piece of pepperoni from the box, then violently bit into it as if it had personally affronted him. 

The two Winchesters exchanged a worried look. Dean knew that it wasn't a good idea to press the topic any further, so he decided to just quickly change the subject before he made things even worse. Maybe it was for the best. After all, they had other shit that they needed to deal with first, before they had any more heart to hearts of their own.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked, as if reading his brother's mind. 

Dean shoved the last piece of crust into his mouth. "Well, we've been here for what, 8 hours now? And no halos have popped in on us to say hi."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they _aren't_ around," Sam reminded him. "When we were on the run it usually took about 24 hours for them to find us."

The older hunter nodded, rising to his feet. "Maybe, but that was on our Earth, not this one - wherever the fuck  _this_  is. What if they just... can't? I mean, the portal is closed, right?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “I don’t sense it any longer, other than the lingering traces of magic that came from it. It should be completely dissipated in a day or two, though.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at that. “Really? So there’s no way for the angels – or anyone else – to find us here?”

Castiel shook his head. “The portal that Crowley created was a one-time ritual. The magic he used to make the spell was quite powerful.” He pondered for a moment, chewing slowly on his pizza. “Although…”

“Although?” Dean asked nervously. “What ‘although’? I thought that no one could get through?”

“There are two possibilities of that happening,” Castiel told him, turning slightly to meet Dean’s gaze. “Crowley himself, of course, since he is the one who created it and sent us _here_.”

“Yeah, but – we all saw the angels swarm on him as we teleported,” Sam said, both a bit relieved and saddened by that. “There’s no way he could have survived that.”

The angel regarded Sam now, that thoughtful expression on his face again. “Normally, I would agree with that sentiment, Sam, but this is _Crowley_ we’re talking about. He has been known to be quite resilient in the face of impossibility. Much like the two of you.”

The Winchesters blanched at that. True enough over the years, Crowley had proven to be a worthy adversary, and they hated that resiliency just as much as the demon hated theirs. It made sense that he would become their reluctant ally, and the brothers had actually found themselves starting to like him. But then Castiel got pregnant and everything changed. The King of Hell was always looking to get more power and sway over the supernatural world, and a baby Nephilim as his weapon would be the golden ticket for him.

“But he saved us,” Dean said. “Why would he do that just to pop in and kill us anyway?”

“Less competition,” Sam replied bitterly. “Why else? With no one else able to get through, then there would be no one else to contend with.”

“Yeah, but there’s three against one,” Dean pointed out. “Even _he_ can’t like those odds.”

Sam gestured to Castiel. “Are you forgetting that Cas is weak and can’t fight? So that leaves you and me, two _humans_ , against the King of Hell.”

“I _can_ fight,” Castiel said defiantly. “I am not useless!”

“Hey, we never said you were useless,” Dean quickly interjected. “You’re just not fully charged, you know?”

“And no one blames you for that,” Sam added. “You’ve been teleporting us around for weeks. Plus you're growing a baby in your stomach - ”

Castiel still didn’t look happy. “I will be at full power soon. I will still do everything in my power to protect you both.”

Dean walked over to and sat next to the angel, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Cas, we’re fine. You need your rest, man. We don’t need you.”

He realized too late just how fucked up that sounded. Even Sam sucked in a breath at that. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Cas, wait. I didn't mean it that way - "

The angel dropped the remainder of the pizza into the box and rose to his feet so quickly that he almost knocked the hunter off the bed. “We should patrol the perimeter, just to be sure that we are truly safe.” He stalked towards the door, and Dean sighed and looked down at his hands.

This was even more proof that Dean Winchester was _not_ relationship material.

“Cas,” Sam asked, hesitantly.

“Yes, Sam?”

“What’s the other possibility?”

The angel tilted his head in question. “What do you mean?”

“You said there were two possibilities,” Sam continued. “Crowley was one of them. What’s the other?”

Dean glanced up at that, waiting for the answer. He had nearly forgotten about all that while he was drowning in a sea of failure. 

“I’m not sure how long the portal was open,” Castiel said. “So, there could have been ample time for someone else to go through it before it closed. Another angel perhaps, or someone else who had been following us.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered, angry that maybe they weren’t out of the woods yet as he had hoped. “Why can’t we ever get a win?”

“I will be back soon.” The angel walked outside and slammed the door behind him, the windows shaking in their frames.

The brothers sat in silence then, each of them pushing the food aside and absently watching the T.V. screen. They suddenly found that neither of them had much of an appetite anymore.


End file.
